Sumire
by Bob is Jashin
Summary: I didn't expect to be sucked into one of my favorite manga, but that's what happened. Imagine waking up in the middle of a clearing with a knife in your face.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters other than Sumire.

I woke up in a forest. That's right, a forest. Not like a dark creepy forest, but an open, sunny forest. The trees were more like maple trees rather than pine trees. I was in an open clearing, with nothing but some logs that were wrapped in some sort of cloth. As I took in my surroundings I noticed that there were some people at the edge of the clearing wielding odd knives. They were very odd looking. 'Was today Halloween or something' I thought to myself, because they looked cosplayers from Naruto. The tallest one of them had weird gravity defying hair like Kakashi's in the manga, and I could tell that it wasn't a wig, he also wore a mask and had his bandana thing across one of his eyes. The person that was closest to me had black hair that stood up in the back and was wearing a blue shirt with an odd collar. Then there was a girl clinging to that boy. She had straight, pink hair and wore a red dress of some sort. Next to the Kakashi-look-alike was a kid with bright yellow hair that looked like the sun, he was wearing a an orange jumpsuit that hurt my eyes.

"Who are you?" Kaka-look-alike asked with his knife pointed at me.

"Umm... Sumire?" I half said, half asked.

"Where did you come from?" the boy dark eyes said while glaring at me.

"California." I said. That was an answer I would always be able to answer.

"Tell the truth. I have never heard of such a place." the dark boy said.

"Dude. You don't know where California is. Wow, you must be a sheltered child. Where am I anyways?" I asked the whole group. The dark kid glared at me even more, if that's even possible.

"You are in Konohagakure. How did you get here?" Kaka-look-alike asked while giving me a look of suspicion.

"Konoha. No seriously, where am I?" I asked while looking at him like he was crazy.

"I just told you. Now tell us how you came out of nowhere." He said like he was starting to get mad.

"...Well... Now I'm just confused." He sighed when I said this and put away his knife.

"Let's get her to the hokage." he said to the kids. The dark boy and pink girl looked at him like he was crazy, while the bright boy put away his too.

"How do you know we can trust her, she could be a spy." the dark boy said to Kaka-look-alike while glaring at me. 'Wow, he likes garing a lot.'

"Sasuke, look at her. If she were a spy, she probably would have gone through the front gate looking like a civilian. She's not even wearing ninja clothes or civilian clothes, but odd looking clothes that don't exist anywhere in the countries." he said while looking at me.

"Fine. I'll admit she doesn't look like a normal person, but I still won't trust her." he said.

"Yeah!" The pink haired girl added.

"I don't think she could be any worse than you Sakura-chan." The bright boy said with a grin.

"No one cares what you think Naruto-baka!" the newly dubbed Sakura screeched.

"Well if that's what you think about Naruto, then nobody really cares about what you say either, huh." I said to her with an innocent smile. She glared at me and made a move to hit me.

"Maa ma. That's enough of that you two." Kakashi said while grabbing Sakura by the collar and held her back from me where I stood with the still innocent smile.

With that we left for the hokage's office.

~timeskiptimeskiptmeskip~

By the time we had gotten to the building I had already become friends with Naruto and enemies with Sakura and Sasuke. I couldn't help but pick on them, their reactions were too funny not to. When we arrived at the building I looked up at it. 'Wow. That is way bigger in real life.' When we walked in we told the hokage's secretary that we needed to see the hokage.

"All right, he's not as busy today. So you can go right in." She said, barely looking up from her papers.

"Thank you." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Wow." I said. 'Eye smiles are freakin' hilarious!' I thought to myself.

Kakashi knocked on the door three times before a voice was heard. "Come in."

Kakashi opened the door and made us follow after him with me right after Naruto.

"Kakashi." the old man said while looking at us with a kind smile. When his eyes got to me though he had a look of confusion. "Kakashi, you seem to have another child with you?"

"Aa. She showed up out of nowhere and doesn't seem to be from within the counties. She said she was from a place called 'California' and didn't believe me when I told her that she is in Konoha." Kakashi said, gaining a serious face. They both looked at me, which caused the three kids to look at me too.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura you can leave now." Kakashi said to the kids, causing them to look at him in surprise. They shuffled out the door, though Naruto gave me a look before he followed the others. Kakashi looked back to me. The hokage also looked at me.

"What's your name, child?" the hokage asked.

"Sumire Hayashi, sir." I said looking him in the eye.

"Where are you from?"

"Napa Valley, California."

"How did you get here?"

"...Um... I don't really know. I mean, one moment I was reading some manga, the next thing I know is I'm waking up in the middle of some forest with some kids pointing knifes at me."

"What manga? Do you have it with you?" The hokage asked.

"Um... nrdu" I said looking away from the hokage and set my eyes on a wall.

"I'm sorry, what was that. I couldn't hear you." he said looking confused.

"I was reading... Naruto."

"What do you mean? Naruto's here not in some manga." Kakashi said.

"Well you see there's this manga about Naruto and your guys' world here... Look, what I mean to say is that you guys are fictional in my world, since I most obviously am not there and am instead standing front of the freakin' hokage and Kakashi, plus some ANBU guards." I could see some movement in the dark corners of the room when I said that. "Anyways. I'm just gonna tell you now that I don't plan on giving out information unless necessary."

Both men looked shocked that I had not only singled out the ANBU guards, but had also told them that I wasn't going to give any information unless it was an emergency.

"Well, Sumire, maybe you're more intelligent than I took you for." the hokage chuckled. "Hmm."

"Yeah?"

"How old were you in your world?"

"Huh? I'm fifteen, why?" I asked, his question confused me. 'Were?' I thought.

"Well. You look to be the age of a thirteen-year-old."

"I look like a what?" I looked at him incredulously.

"I think that the travel from your dimension changed your age."

"That would make some sense. The travel must have cost me my age."

"Yes, that is the most likely answer."

"Ok then... So what am I supposed to do now?"

"You should live here in Konoha. That would probably be the safest thing for you."

"I understand. You don't want me to give any information to your enemies." I said while looking up at him.

"You are a very intelligent girl." he said while chuckling.

"Thank you." I nodded. "Though I'm not as intelligent as most of the ninja here."

"Yes, but I think that's because you have different living conditions." he said while looking me over again. "That could be changed of course with a little training."

"Huh?" I gave him a confused look. "Train?"

"Yes. I do believe that it would be best if you train to become a ninja."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I can sense that you are going to be a very important person in the future and are going to become a target for many ninja." he said with a straight face.

"Oh... Works for me I guess. When can I start?" I asked with a grin.

"You can start training whenever you want. You should contact Kakashi when you want to work." he turned to Kakashi. "Kakashi, I need you to watch over her."

"Yes, sir." Kakashi said while standing straighter.

"So where am I going to be staying?" I asked expectantly.

"Hmmm... Boar." an ANBU guard appeared.

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Bring Uzumaki Naruto here."

"Hai." there was a poof of smoke and the guard was gone. Soon enough, Naruto walked through the door.

"You called, Jiji?" the blonde asked curiously.

"Yes, I did. I have a very important mission for you."

"Really! What is it? What is it?" Naruto was practically bouncing off the walls.

"Calm down. Naruto, this is Sumire. She's your client. Your mission is to take care of her and protect her. You will take her to your home and make sure that she can live properly." by now it sounded more like he was talking to me, telling me to make sure that Naruto took better care of himself.

"Allright, Jiji! I'll take good care of her, dattebayo!" I smiled at his use of words.

"Very well. Sumire, come here please." he beckoned me over to where he was sitting. I walked around the large desk to him.

"You can tell him about your old life and where you're from if you feel like it, but I only want you to tell those who you feel are trustworthy." he whispered. I looked to Naruto and nodded.

"Allright. I'll tell him when I feel it is right."

"Good. You may leave now." With that, Naruto, Kakashi, and I left the room.


End file.
